User blog:ShaunoftheRed/Sonic for this game?
Hey wattup. Right I know what you're all thinking so I'll just cut to the chase. Sonic in this game would be an excellant addition. You can't tell me I'm wrong just imagine him in a battle... You done it? He's awesome right?? But a nyway yeah this blog is basically just me preaching about how Sonic should be DLC and how he would fight blablahblah IMO Sonic makes more sence to be in a game celebrating playstation's history than he does in a game celebrating Nintendo's history. Sonic has relied on the Playstation 2 and 3 ever since SEGA stopped making consoles. Ok same for Nintendo but you're forgetting that SEGA and Nintendo never used to get along very well. Putting Sonic is SSBB is like a giant slap in the face to me however putting him in this game seems like you're acknowledging his existance and impact on the Playstation world. Lemme give you a brief moveset to show you how I think he would play. Square Moves: Now, like almost everybody in this game square moves are your punches, melee moves so I guess that would apply to Sonic. Just simple punches and kicks. No spins. Just as he fought in Sonic Battle and Sonic Fighters if you ever played/heard of them only updated to this game's graphics and physics. Nothing more on this really on to the Triangle moves. Triangle Moves: Ah. HERE is where I think his spin attacks would be. If you bare with me I think I have ideas: His neutral would be the homing attack. Although it would slightly different than in Brawl. nah the range would be shorter (personally I never seen the point in the homing attack in a 2D game but hey-ho) and he would be able to use this a maximum of 2 more times after his first hit depending if everyone was close enough. You know? Like in his games. I wanted something different for his side spin instead of just the spindash from Brawl. It's not exactly a spin but it is a means of propulsion. the boomdash thing that he has in his newer games in place of the spindash. If you've never played sonic then you won't know what the hell I'm on about but meh. I guess it would work like Big Daddy's charge thing but smaller and shorter. His up? I guess that would just be him spinning on the spot but moving upwards. Like parappa, he would go up higher for the aerial use than the ground use. It would probably get about as high as fat princess'. And for the down the iconic spin dash. Chargable and works just like it does in the early Sonic Games. Self explanitory so that's it for the triangle moves. Circle Moves: His circle moves would be the special ones. Not spinning or punches but all the other ones he has. I was thinking for his neutral he could spin round really fast and make that blue tornado he done in sopnic heroes. It would have to be much smaller though... His side circle could be like a rail appears next to him and he grings along it. If it's in the air it'll play like nathan drakes zipline in the air. But you're top of it instead. His up would probably just be the spring in ssbb.... Yeah that's good that'll do. Down... hmm... I WAS thinking he could eat a chili dog to regain some AP but similar to Toro but I thought it was a bit cheap. I dunno. Supers: level 1 - A giant ring appears above Sonic and he jumps up to grab it. kinda similar to Jaks but less high and more wide. levle 2 - Sonic runs across the ground creating a sonic boom. this kills anyone in the way just think of dante's rly. level 3. he turns into Shadow... hahaha nah just kidding of course it would be super sonic :P I was thinking the little cutscene could just be him picking up the emeralds and having them float around him and they fly into him and he transforms... or something to that effect. Also, like ratchet and spike if you hold x after double jumping you chould be able to float to the ground by holding on to tails feet as he flies. Well that's all I got. I reckon he could make it and with a similar movelist to this. wat do u think? :/ Category:Blog posts